


We Need To Talk

by jamilton_slut



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:49:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29541234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamilton_slut/pseuds/jamilton_slut
Summary: Alexander and Thomas have known each other since 8th grade, but now they're in high school. They're both in the same grade and somehow, same classes now, but they hate each other more then they did originally. One night Alexander gets drunk and they hook up at a party. This slowly starts to more happen often. It's all fun and games, but what will happen when feelings get involved?
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson, Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Samuel Seabury, John Laurens/Samuel Seabury
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	1. I don't know what to title this

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first ao3 fic, taken from my wattpad and edited quite a lot!! i hope you enjoy :]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just some notes and stuff

**There is gonna be ~ smut ~** **,** **it'll always gonna be marked with -- -- -- --**

  
**The first smut does takes place in tenth grade, kids be safe and smart. don't rush yourself into anything you don't want to be in or do.**

  
**There is mentions of drinking and smoking in this book, again be safe if you're gonna do that stuff!**

  
**This book takes place from 9th grade through graduation and maybe even collage.**

**This was my first Jamilton story, my watt is jamilton-slut if you want to read the original and I am not including the Washingtons' as major characters in my stories. You try writing about dead people you're related too, it's uncomfortable, well at least to me.**

**Also!! The title is taken from We Need To Talk by Waterparks, give it a listen!**

**SO! Welcome to an edited and better version of:**

_**We need to talk ~ a Jamilton story!** _


	2. Fuck you, Jefferson.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introduction and chaos, I guess! Also, this book has mentions of homophobia as well :]

*9th Grade*

I walk into class 5 minutes early with some soft piano music playing in my ears, I look at my phone to see that _Piano Sonata No. 14, C-Sharp minor, Op. 27 No. 2 “Moonlight”: I. Adagio Sostenuto_ by _Beethoven_ is playing. I smile at the fact that people think I listen to My Chemical Romance and Fall out boy due to me going out to parties and getting drunk every night, but here I am with the knowledge that Beethoven, Debussy and Mozart keep me calm, therefore I’m always listening to them. My friend Samuel waves to me and I sit next to him, pulling my headphones out of my ears and saying hi.

"Hello class! Today we have a new student!" The teacher said as she walked in with a new kid, I looked up and saw a dark skinned curly haired boy standing there, I quickly look back down. He's cute. "This is Thomas! Say hello to everyone and why don't you tell us something about yourself."

"I'm Thomas! Uh, my last name is Jefferson, and uhm, I love mac and cheese!" He smiles.

"Alright, you can go sit next to Alex.” She looked up to me and smiled. “Raise your hand." I raise my hand and smile brightly, eager to say hi to this cute new kid.

"He's going to sit next to the fairy!" I heard someone say. I look over and frown. Goddamnit Maria Reynolds.

"What does that mean?" Thomas asked, looking at me for an explanation.

"She’s calling me a fairy because she likes making fun of the fact that I like boys. I like girls too though!" I smile at him, still waiting for him to sit next to me.

"Oh, I don't want to sit next to him, Miss." He said, looking back at the teacher. "He might infect me with his gayness." I looked down, sad that my sexuality just cost me what could’ve been an awesome friendship and Mrs. Washington put Thomas next to Maria, telling him not to say stuff like that. During class I kept looking at him, till my best friend named John Laurens barged in.

"ALEX!" He yelled, ignoring Mrs. Washington, who was trying to tell him off for not being in class and interrupting, but he continued running over to Samuel and me, placing bunny ears on our heads. "You have to wear them, remember? Lafayette thinks that today is national bunny day! We're trying to trick him!"

"That's mean." I said, trying to take the ears off. Lafayette moved here from France, making it first year here. When he moved, Samuel, John and I took him under our wings, we're teaching him English and how to get around America.

"Take them off and I'll make you listen to Green Day." He teased. I HATE GREEN DAY! It’s too pop punk for me, plus it doesn’t calm me down, which is why I stick to classic piano music.

"Jesus, fine. I still don't agree with this, go make out with Samuel or something." I said, shaking my head.

"Eww!” Samuel laughed as John ran out of the room, blushing. John likes Sam, but Samuel insists that he's straight. He walks around in dresses and skirts; he really can't be that straight.

Class passed by quickly and as I walked out of the classroom, I saw Thomas in the halls grabbing stuff from his locker, I slowly made my way over to him. "Fuck you Jefferson" I said, proud of myself for cussing out loud.

"You wish, bunny boy." He winked and walked away, shaking his hips a little more than necessary.

What the fuck just happened and why are my pants suddenly a little tighter?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A year later.  
> I'm not good at writing summaries. All I can say is next chapter will include smut?  
> This is a short chapter, as most of them will be, I cannot add much to this story because then I'll have to redo my whole story line and I don't wanna do that :')

_**Jumped to 10 th grade because why not :) ** _   
_***10th grade*** _

I walk into school, late as usual holding a warm coffee and head into my first period math class and plop down in between Lafayette and John. We listen to the teacher describe some bullshit that I don't understand. This could use some spice; I write a little note to John and pass it to him. The note says: _'I dare you to stand up and sing Call Me Maybe, but it has to be off pitch and sound horrible._ ' He looked at me, folded it in half and stood up.

"Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy, but here's my number, so cALL ME MAYBE!!!" 

"John Laurens, sit down and shut your mouth or I'll give you a detention." Mr. André said. John sat down, putting the hood of his hoodie up and tightening the strings. "No hoods in school!" The teacher said, making the class laugh.

He started teaching, I think it was the pythagorean theorem or something like that, I don't know, I'm not smart. About half way through the lesson, the door opened and in walked that curly haired boy that hated me. 

"Why is he here?" Lafayette asked me, quietly.

“I don’t know!” I reply.

"Class! Welcome your new classmate, Thomas! He is joining us from a study hall that he didn't feel like he needed. You can sit with Alex, John and Lafayette." The teacher said pointing to us. 

"They're going infect me with their gayness." He scoffed. 

“Just sit down, Thomas.” Mr. André said, rolling his eyes and picking up his lesson plan.

"None of us are gay, I'm pansexual which means I fall for personality, I don’t care about gender or looks." Lafayette smiled as Thomas sat next to him.

"I'm demi all around, demi-boy, demiromantic and demisexual. I only fall for people I have an emotional connection with, and I’m sexually attracted to people if I trust and have a deep connection with them." John explained.

"I'm bisexual, but you knew that." I smiled. 

"If any of you make a move on me, I will fight you all." He replied.

John, Lafayette and I giggle.

“You don’t have an attractive personality.” Lafayette smiled.

“I don’t want to get to know you.” John said, starting to do his work. Thomas looked at me for an answer.

"As if I would make a move on you, you're not even that hot." I smile. I can feel him fuming now. I take a sip of my, now cold, coffee, then I hand Laurens a turtle shaped pin I had found last night at hot topic. He squeaked and thanked me. Thomas glared at us and rolled his eyes. I love this. 


End file.
